no sleep means insanity
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: wally can't sleep and he can't tell, when they all noticed something up, wally left the team and his family behind, what happen to him? is he okay or insaine? and what happen in his dreams. you must read it and review it.


Wally twists and turned in his bed at his uncles house, after hours of patrolling the city a few times was exulting. His dream started to be more...How you say more…intimidating, I started during the mission with his friend, while fighting scarecrow.

Wally didn't even get hit with any of scarecrow fear gas, only a few punches from him and the others stopped him. The first night the nightmare comes and scared him, every night It was the same he feels he need to tell his uncle or robin, anyone but he stayed quiet.

**12****th**** night and 12****th**** nightmare.**

_Wally POV_

_Darkness was everywhere, above me, below me and around me, I can't move I turned my head saw my friend my there eye are red and blood rain down their eye's but I looked at their body, I can feel tears in my eyes. There chest all of a sudden cut open from the neck to their belly._

_Their blood and intestines fall out of them and robin walked towards me and said "wally join us and live with us in the afterlife" I tried to run but a dark hand came below me, grabbed my ankle's I looked down and it was Artemis._

"_Wally we will miss you" I quickly kicked her hand away from me and started running._

"_HELP ANYONE, HELP HELP" I shouted I walked backwards to see if they followed me then I bumped into some I turned around and saw my uncle. _

"_Thank god you're here, quick we ….have …to…uncle?" my uncle was in his flash costume, but his eye have blood down from his eyes and he grabbed my arm._

"_LET GO OF ME" I Shouted I pull away from him and run the opposite way but he was faster than me. I know I can't hurt flash but I have too. I lift my arm and punched him but he grabbed my wrist and said "you have to join us now Wally."_

_He smiled his other hand that's not holding my arm turned in to a long jagged iron claws. "Don't do this please, I beg you" I sobbed, am I crying?_

_Flashes hand cut my throat, chest arms, legs and I didn't feel a thing, blood came out of my body. Flash let go of me I stumbled back and I looked down to myself._

"_Wally…." I lift my head up and flash stabbed me on the head and everything went black._

I lunged up and screamed, and then I heard a knock on the door, "wally you're okay?" I turned my head and stared at the door "ya I just a nightmare" I can hear the footsteps fad, I lay down back on my bed and stared at the ceiling I turned my head to my side, 2:32 AM.

I have to tell someone but I can't I don't know why but a have to, I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares to consume me again.

**Morning**

I woke up panting and sweating the nightmares are interfering with my life, school, house work, missions. Batman said I can't in any mission if my actions a worked out, robin tried to asked me what happened, I said 'nothing' all the time I thought of something to make sure the nightmares never mess me up again I know it suicide

**Never sleep again.**

After week I was like my old self, but soon my parents and uncle noticed the lack of sleep I been having. I told them it was none of their business, that night I left my home, my team friend family I left them all.

I use my powers to steal a drug that can keep me up all night; I sometime listen to my MP3 player to keep me up it sometime works. I continued my sleepless nights and continued stealing the drugs and staying away from my friends and family.

**Three months later**

Nearly three months passed and I started to hallucinate, I need sleep I stayed in an ally way in central but I sometime go other places for the night I was about to sleep in board daylight then I heard a noise "wally is that you?" I turned my head and it was robin with is civil cloths he walked up to me, kneeled down and said "wally you need help,"

"No, I don't rob, the dreams they will kill me"

"What dreams wally when you left you said 'nothing is bothering you' so then tell me what happen" I turned to robin and I tell him about the dreams I can tell he was scared and sad.

"You need to come and we can help you" I looked down and think about what I did, I realized what I have done I left my family, steal drugs, three sleepless months and all that for a nightmare.

"okay rob les go" I stood up and walked with him out of the ally and follow him toward a phone booth and teleported back the MT justice.

It nice to be back "Wally is that you?" asked Megan I nodded and she hugged me I thought it was a dream, but do the dreams hug me I don't think so.

I hugged Megan back and the other saw me, they greeted me back then I turned around and I saw flash. My uncle. "How are you hot shot?" I looked at him disappointed but I said "I'm just tired" later after batman and red tornado gave me a medical exam, batman said I have a strange drug in my system I explained about the dreams and when it happen after the fight with scarecrow.

"Wally you need sleep you can stay here if you want too, or stay at you home I look for a cure for you" explained batman. I walked to the couch and I started to sleep I closed my eyes and slept.

Robin POV

I was about to ask wally to play video games but when I turned I saw him sleeping on the couch, "looks like he sleeping now" we all turned to wally sound asleep and I sat next to him. Wonder what he dreaming about.

I sat down watching TV, nearly 8:00 and I stand up and left. "Robin what do with Wally should we let him sleep?" ask Megan.

"wally need the sleep, awake for three months will make someone crazy, Conner you think you can carry wally to a spare room?" said kaldur Conner nodded and picked wally up and carried him away. I walked to the zeta portal then I heard a scream.

"AAAHHHHH!" I turned around and run to the noise. It leads to a room I open it and saw Wally screaming, the others come as well. "What happened?" asked kaldur, "nothing put Wally on the bed and he started screaming"

"Megan can you see if you can go into Wally mind and see if you can calm him down?" I asked, "maybe but Wally is in great pain, I'm not sure to go into his sub conches?" said Megan biting her lips.

"Just try?" I plead, and then she placed her hand on Wally's forehead and closed her eyes, what goanna happen?

Wally POV

This can be my body chained up on a wall I can't move. I body is all white I lift my head up, this is different than the other dreams looked around and saw flash. But hid from id different his hands, replaced by claws, his head looked like a dog and he have a tail?

"We miss you Wally, we all does!" and the other appeared out of nowhere the all looked deformed as well. "We all miss you wally, now you can never wake up" said the deformed Megan. I struggles free but I can't, the chain tighten and my arms and legs.

"Punishment for leaving us is DEATH" then a spear appeared in his hand and stabbed me. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I can feel pain should I wake up, I can't "you can never wake up Wally, you're here forever" said flash.

I screamed in my dream, maybe my body is screaming as well. I struggled free but the chains tighten and was about the beg them to stop then I heard a voice "WALLY HANG ON!"

I boost my head up and I saw Megan, "she flow to me, grabbed the chains and said "I'm using my powers to get you out"

"No run meg my dream is killing me" I yelled "he's right you know" Meg turned to see, our deformed self's. "Get out and say out!" said robin he jumped up and wacked Meg with the spear, which he pull out. Then Meg disappeared and I was alone again.

Robin stabbed me on the lung and said "prepare for a torture from hell,"

Megan POV

I out of Wally mind. "Meg what happen?" asked Artemis, "I stared at them and merely said "Wally is being tortured in his own dream, it blocked me out…..sorry I can't help him now"

They were disappeared then batman was at the door.

"I found the antidote for the drug inside Wally…what happen to him?" he questioned, robin explained what happen.

"We'll let me inject him with the antidote and he will be good as new" as soon as batman inject the liquid in wally he stopped screaming, but she is still twitching then he started to cough and blood can out from his mouth.

"It's not working what do we do?" I asked "nothing let the antidote work" I waited and waited.

Wally POV

I stopped screaming because they stopped stabbing me the chains loosen and I fell down and I coughing blood out of my mouth, I feel someone foot on my back. I fall down in the ground some more and I looked behind me and saw flash foot on my back.

"Having fun Wally, you look a little run down" then he started laughing, I wont to kill them now. Then I heard them screaming "nooo…. They found a cure…dammit….I….can't….die..." they disappeared one by one. The black surrounding dissolved, my body all healed, and I was on building in central city.

A single tear fell from my eye "thank you guys, now I can have a peaceful dream" then I lunged off the building falling and falling near the ground I landed on my feet and run to some place.

Normal POV

The other can see the drug inside Wally is gone and Wally slept through knights and days, soon he was back to his old self.

They found out scarecrow have a ring with the dug and the effect was they have hallucination ether they die in their sleep, commit suicide or have the same way wally did, sleepless life.

Now they all have good dream or the rare nightmare. The cure was given to anyone infected by the drug and for Wally, well rested and his mind pure. Now none of the drug is infected anyone…yet?

**(AN: I PERPUSLY REPLACED NIGHT WITH KNIGHT BECOUSE I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WHANT)**


End file.
